Confusões amorasas
by Tabata Hyuuga
Summary: Naoki quer ir ao um goukon onde Kotoko vai.
1. Chapter 1

Confusões amorosas.

1

"Certo! Tá tudo arrumado!" pensou Aihara Kotoko olhando em volta do pequeno apartamento novo. "O chato agora vai ser aprender a cozinhar, mas ainda bem que esse apartamento é perto do restaurante do papai!".

Finalmente, depois de duas semanas, Kotoko terminara de arrumar definitivamente o apartamento que comprará e agora já tinha tudo pronto pra ela morar ali e tocar a vida pra frente. Ela só conseguirá mudar pra ali depois de varias choradeiras do pai e da senhora Irie. "Nossa, acho que vou ficar com muita saudade dela, principalmente da comida dela!". É, sentiria saudade de tudo: do senhor e a senhora Irie, da comida, do Yuuki, do seu quarto exageradamente decorado pela senhora Irie e ... do Naoki. Desolada, Kotoko se senta na poltrona e fecha os olhos. Irie Naoki. Ele foi o principal motivo para ela querer se mudar da casa dos Irie. Não podia mais agüentar aquela tensão entre os dois. Pra ela, já chega de se humilhar por um garoto idiota como ele. "Não quero ficar mais pra escanteio. Chega. Já é hora de acordar pra vida e esquecer ele." Pensou com lagrimas nos olhos. Fizera uma boa escolha. Esquecer. Do que adianta se declarar, humilhar, fazer loucuras (e pagar vergonhosos micos) se a pessoa que você ama te der um pé na bunda sem levar em conta seus sentimentos?! "Egoísta! Isso o que ele é! Um egoísta, um insensível, um canalha! Pra que eu vou gastar minhas lágrimas com ele?! Ele que se dane!" pensou decidida. Olhou pro relógio. 18:30 da noite. "Caramba! Nem me liguei que eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho! Daqui á pouco a Jinko e a Satomi tão aí e nem me arrumei!" pensou correndo para o banheiro. Toca a campainha. "Ué, será que já são elas? Aquelas duas não são de chegar cedo!". Confusa, Kotoko abre a porta e dá de cara com a pessoa que ela queria menos ver nesse momento.

-Oi. – disse Irie Naoki.

-Oi. – respondeu assustada.

-Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

-Ah, sim. – disse se afastando da porta.

Naoki entrou no apartamento e olhou ao redor.

-Lugar legal. – disse ele sem emoção.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Kotoko desconfiada e um tanto nervosa.

Ele ergue o embrulho que estava segurando.

-A minha mãe fez um lanche e você tinha esquecido umas roupas no seu quarto.

-Ah, é. Valeu. Não precisava se incomodar.

-Não, não precisava. Mas você sabe como é a minha mãe.

"Estúpido!" pensou Kotoko com raiva. Hora de dar um fim naquilo.

-Bom, se me der licença...

-Ué, mal me deixa entrar e já me colocar pra fora?

-É que eu preciso tomar um banho e minhas amigas vão chegar.

-E o que tem? As suas amigas iam lá em casa e você não me expulsava.

-Aquela é sua casa. Essa é minha casa.

Naoki encarou Kotoko surpreso:

-Não precisava me responder assim. E desse jeito que você trata as visitas?

-Você também nunca foi amável comigo lá na sua casa!

-É. Não fui.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns estantes.

-É verdade que você pediu transferência pra outro hospital?

-É uma clinica. Especializada em ginecologia.

-Hum. Olha, eu acho que você só está fazendo essas coisas só pra deixar de me ver...

-Nossa, o grande gênio número 1 do Japão chegou só agora nessa conclusão?! Tou abismada! Agora pode indo fazer o favor de sair da minha casa?!

-Deixa de ser idiota! Eu só tava brincando!

-Então chega de brincar comigo! Principalmente com meus sentimentos!

Naoki abriu a boca para responder quando o telefone tocou e Kotoko atendeu.

-Alô? Ah, oi Satomi. O que? Vocês não vem logo pra cá? Tão me esperando no bar?! Pensei que vocês viriam aqui primeiro! Vão depois? Tudo bem, já vou aí! Beijo!

Kotoko desligou e se virou pra Naoki.

-Olha, vou ter que sair.

-Tá bom. Amanhã a gente se vê no hospital. Tchau. – e saiu.

Suspirando de alivio. Kotoko se arruma e sai para se encontrar com as amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusões Amorosas.

2

-Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de ir na sua casa! – exclamou Satomi.

-Ele realmente não tem semancol! O que ele pensa que você é?! – disse Jinko.

Kotoko e suas amigas acabavam de voltar do bar e se encontravam na casa dela. As três amigas estavam sentadas em volta da mesa da sala de Kotoko.

-Sinceramente, não sei o que ele quer comigo. – desabafou. – Sempre que tento sair da vida dele, ele me faz sofrer mais uma vez! Eu não sou um brinquedo pra ser usada á qualquer hora, poxa! – disse ela enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Satomi abraçou a amiga enquanto Jinko segurava as mão de Kotoko.

-Você tem que se esforçar mais pra esquecer ele! – aconselhou.

-Isso! Parte logo pra outro! A tanto cara legal por aí! – arrematou a outra.

-É! Dá uma chance pra aquele tal de Keito! Aquele enfermeiro do hospital!

-Não sei. Ele é tão atencioso comigo, mas eu tenho medo que ele pense que só vou ficar com ele pra provocar o Naoki! Não fazer ele se sentir como eu me sinto!

-Que nada! Não viu que ele deixava o Naoki puto quando dava em cima de você!

Jinko deu um chute em Satomi, mas o erro já tava feito:

-O que? O Naoki ficava brabo quando me via com o Keito?!

-Bom, parecia, né...? – disse Satomi desviando do olhar fulminante de Jinko.

Kotoko ficou em silencio, pensativa.

-Ah, esquece do que falei! Esquece dele! Não é bom ficar assim!

Kotoko suspirou.

-É. Tem razão. Bom, vamos mudar de assunto!

-Legal. Cadê a Tomoko, a Marina e o Moko-chan?

-Não puderam vir hoje! Estão de plantão no hospital!

-Ah, que pena! O Moko-chan é tão legal! Pena que ele é gay!

Jinko e Kotoko riam da amiga. O papo seguiu até as dez da noite e Jinko e Satomi foram embora. "Amanhã será outro dia!" pensou Kotoko deitando-se em sua cama.

-Bom dia, Kotoko!

-Oi, Tomoko! Pena que você e outros puderam ir ontem!

-É, deve ter sido legal. Ontem foi dureza! Teve um acidente de carro!

-Caramba, que barra! Teve muita gente ferida?

-Felizmente não. Só o motorista que tava bêbado, mas já está fora de perigo!

-Mas não era nada sério, né?

-Não. O Dr. Irie cuidou de tudo!

Uma coisa Kotoko tinha que admitir: Naoki era o melhor médico daquele hospital. Era outra qualidade que ela amava nele.

-Ah, desculpe Kotoko!

-Não tem importância. Mas, e aí? A Marina já programou aquele goukon?

-Já. Vai ser nessa sexta-feira, ás nove da noite!

-Beleza! Quem vai?

-Acho que vai a gente e uns cinco enfermeiros! E o Keito disse vai!

-Ué, sexta-feira não é dia dele de plantão?

-Não mais. Agora é as quinta-feira!

-Ah, bom.

Já tinha acabado sua terceira consulta, quando Kotoko decidiu tomar um café. "Nossa, essa senhora não foi fácil!" pensou apertando o botão do elevador. "Ainda tenho mais quatro consultas! Depois dessa, vou direto pra casa e relaxar!" O elevador abriu e dentro dele estava Naoki. Engolindo em seco, Kotoko entrou.

-Dando um horinha, né? – perguntou Naoki.

-É. Tou tendo um dia cheio. – respondeu seca.

-Quando for pra aquela clinica, vai ser pior.

-Eu com isso?

-Nada. Só comentei.

-Então eu dispenso os seus comentários.

Ignorando a resposta atravessada da garota, ele arrematou:

-Ouvi dizer que a Marina organizou um goukon.

-E daí?

-Daí, que eu também ouvi dizer que aquele Keito vai.

-E daí?

-Você vai com ele?

-E se for? O que isso lhe interessa?

-Eu só fiz um pergunta!

-Não lhe devo satisfações.

-Vai todo mundo do hospital?

-Só algumas pessoas.

-E a onde vai ser?

Kotoko encarou Naoki:

-Não me diga que você quer ir a esse goukon?!

-E qual é o problema?! Não é um encontro entre pessoas de trabalho?!

-Você sempre detestou essas coisas! Eu até te convidava, mas você recusava!

-Mas desta vez eu quero ir! Algum problema com isso?

Finalmente a porta do elevador abriu. Aliviada, Kotoko saiu.

-Se você for tudo bem. Só não estrague mais as coisas pra mim.

E ela saiu, deixando Naoki parado dentro do elevador, totalmente confuso.

-Não acredito que ele disse isso! Mas que cara de pau! – exclamou Moko-chan.

-Ah, peraí! E só não deixar ele entrar no bar! – disse Marina revoltada.

-Mas assim também não vale! Você convidou todo mundo! – disse Tomoko.

-Mas isso aí é sacanagem!

-Deixa isso pra lá, Marina. Eu não vou mais. – disse Kotoko.

Moko-chan encarou kotoko assustado:

-Para de dizer besteira! É claro que você vai!

-Você não é obrigada a deixar de ir á festa só por causa daquele palhaço!

-A Marina tem razão, Kotoko! Você tem que ir á esse goukon, pra esquecer ele!

-Isso, Tomoko! E o Keito vai tá lá, só pra te ver!

Kotoko olhou para os amigos pensativa. Depois decidiu:

-É, vocês estão certos! Vou nesse goukon custe o que custar!

-Assim que se fala! – exclamou Moko-chan abraçando Kotoko.


	3. Chapter 3

Confusões amorosas.

3

Uma onda de animação percorria a pista de dança iluminada por várias cores. A atmosfera de agitação era contagiante para Kotoko. Gostou daquele lugar. Um ótimo lugar para afogar as mágoas. Kotoko está linda: vestia uma camiseta do tipo bata de alcinhas branca com uma mini-saia jeans e sandálias gladiadora marrons. Tinha certeza que teria uma boa noite. Kotoko olhou ao redor para procurar a mesa dos amigos.

-Ah, finalmente! Pensei que você não vinha, mona! – disse Moko-chan.

-Já tava na hora! Senta aí e pede um drinque! – convidou Marina.

-Valeu! Me vê um coquetel de cereja, por favor! – pediu Kotoko para o garçom.

-Ih, Kotoko! Olha quem tá aí! – disse Tomoko.

Keito acabara de entrar no salão. Marina acenou para ele se aproximar. Ele havia amarrado o cabelo e vestia uma camisa preta e calça social da mesma cor. Ele estava até bonito, observou Kotoko.

-Oi, pessoal! Oi, Kotoko! – disse ele.

-Até que você veio, hein? – provocou Marina.

Keito a ignorou e virou-se para Kotoko.

-E aí, Kotoko? Muito trabalho?

-É. Essa semana foi difícil!

-Ai, eu ainda nem acredito que você vai dos deixar! – choramingou Moko-chan.

-É, e vai deixar a gente lá sozinhos naquele hospital! – fez manha Tomoko.

-Ai, gente! Já falamos sobre isso! E a clinica não é longe do hospital!

-Mas mesmo assim vai deixar saudades, certo Keito? – perguntou Marina maliciosa.

-Não me enche! O que você tá bebendo, Kotoko?

-Coquetel de cereja!

-Boa pedida! Me vê um também, só que pra mim é de pêssego!

-Sim senhor. – respondeu o garçom.

-Esse lugar é legal, Marina! Como conseguiu as reservas? – perguntou Kotoko.

-O dono desse lugar é primo da minha vizinha! Conheço a peça!

-Kotoko, ele veio. – disse Tomoko séria.

-E ainda por cima veio acompanhado! – exclamou Marina.

Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar  
Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar  
Você está saindo da minha vida  
E parece que vai demorar  
Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias  
Cê acha que eu sou louca  
Mas tudo vai se encaixar

Naoki acabara de entrar acompanhado por Matsumoto, uma garota que, segundo os boatos, era namorada dele. O mundo parecia cair para Kotoko. Aquilo era a gota d água para ela. Kotoko ia se levantar quando sentiu a mão de Keito segurando firmemente seu braço:

-Deixa aqueles dois idiotas pra lá! Vamos lá pra fora!

Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu

E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu

Keita levou Kotoko para fora da mesa, mas não deu pra se desviar de Naoki e Matsumoto.

-Oi gente! Festa legal! – comprimentou Matsumoto.

-Oi, é, a festa tá boa. – disse Kotoko.

Keito puxou Kotoko:

-Bom, vamos Kotoko?

-Pra onde vocês vão?

-Não é dá sua conta, Irie!

Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura  
E mesmo que nada funcione  
Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido  
Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça  
Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante

Keito deu as costas para Naoki e levou Kotoko para longe dali. Os dois chegaram até a corbetura do bar. Keito perguntou:

-Você está bem?

Kotoko virou o rosto para que ele não a visse chorando.

-Estou.

-Não. Não está. Esquece ele, tá bem?

-Não consigo!

-Claro que consegue!

-Não sei.

-Vai. Vai sim...- disse ele aproximando o rosto dela.

Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres e outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu

E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu

-Estou atrapalhando?

Keito e Kotoko olharam para Naoki, que parecia está furioso:

-Aonde pensam que estão para se agarrarem assim?

-Estávamos em lugar deserto antes de você aparecer! – disse Keito com raiva.

-Olha, Kotoko, eu pensava que você tinha bom gosto, mas se envolver com ele...

Keita deu soco em Naoki, que mesmo abalado revidou. Os dois começaram a brigar furiosamente. Kotoko berrou e alguns homens vieram separar a briga. Vendo os dois machucados, Kotoko saiu correndo para casa, chorando.

Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se  
curam  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...


End file.
